Gate procedure
=Gate Procedure, returning offworld teams= ---- Offworld Gate Activation Procedures When an offworld gate activation is called the following procedure will be adopted: # A fire team will stand to and man the defences facing the gate. # A testing officer equipped with a naquadah testing kit will take up position 15 to 20 metres forward of the defensive line and to the left of that line. # An armed close support guard will take up a position 4 metres to the left of the tester. # On activation of the gate the arriving party will step through and take up a position to the left of the Gate, clear of the “woosh” area, about half way between the Gate and the tester.(“Left” here refers to left facing the gate. The party actually moves to its right.) # All members of the arriving party will holster sidearms, remove magazines and clear the breaches of long arms. Hands will be kept in sight at all times. # At the tester's instruction individual members of the party will approach the test position one at a time, keeping their hands in sight, offer the thumb of either hand for testing and remain stationary until instructed otherwise by the guard or the tester. # The tester will complete the test and step back 3 paces before announcing the result. The word “Alpha” will be used for a negative result (ie one which shows no naquadah present) and “Tango” for a positive result (ie one that confirms the presence of naquadah). To confirm, words like “pass”, “fail”, “positive”, “negative” will not be used. If a positive result “Tango” is obtained the arriving traveller will immediately become a suspect. If negative “Alpha”, the traveller will be allowed to proceed to the defensive line. # Upon hearing “Tango”, or upon the first sign of non co operation, the guard will instruct the suspect to immediately lie down on the floor in the spreadeagled position. If this instruction in not complied with the use of deadly force is authorised. # The guard will restrain the suspect and a minimum of two guards from the defensive line will come forward to escort him to detention and interrogation. Only then will the next person from the arriving party come forward for testing. # The tester and guard will resume their positions and repeat the procedure until all the arrivals have been tested. # In the event that deadly force becomes necessary the arriving party will immediately assume prone positions and take no part in the action unless they come under direct threat. # In the event of deadly force being necessary the defensive line will support as required with aimed shots or covering fire ONLY. Recommendations In line with recommendations elsewhere (goa'uld_tactics), the defensive line should always be armed with an area effect weapon capable of producing a knockdown effect (staff weapon) and an indirect fire weapon (mortar). NOTES Naquadah testers MUST be available in the designated locations AT ALL TIMES. The greatest care must be taken over naquadah testing. Some individuals who have been exposed to the mineral but are NOT hosts to a symbiote will show high levels of naquadah. Tok'ra and Free Jaffa will also show positive readings without necessarily representing a threat to the SEF. All anomalous readings must be followed up with further testing as required to establish the true identity and nature of the individual involved. In the event of the required resources not being available they must be held securely until complete testing can be carried out. All offworld team leader MUST ensure that any non SEF traveller returning with a team is clearly briefed to cooperate fully with the naquadah testing procedure. ---- Back to Standard Operational Procedures Category: SOP